My Trip tp Rivendell PART NINE
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: Hollasfar...what an entertainment he's been!!!...Marie has a BAD night..and finds out who that masked elf is (*grins*)...and time to head out back to Rivendell...or is it???


Sorry that I am uploading so much of this in such a short time...I have just been on a roll with this tale.....(and I shall try to keep my Americanisms to a minimum....sorry......sometimes they just roll right off my fingers!!  
  
  
  
When I woke up next, my head and stomach didn't feel so bad. My shoulder ached still, as did my face and my leg...well we won't go there. I suspected I was going to be real familiar with my crutch again. Damn!  
  
The room was practically windowless, except for a very narrow slit about six feet above my bed. I could tell at least it was daytime, but that was all. The room was bare, with just the bed I was in which was narrow and straw-filled, a small table where a candle had almost burned down and a chair. On the table was the goblet the elf had given me and nothing else.  
  
Once again, I was dying of thirst and hunger. But hey, I was at least untied. And the bed was more comfortable than the ground. I really wanted to get up. I had been prone more than anything in the last two weeks and I realized I would probably be prone for another week. There went my dreams of riding anytime soon. (Getting here on horseback did not count needless to say) Well, I would have time to practice my Sindarin at least.  
  
Just then I heard the heavy door rattled and swung open. Two elves came in, one bearing a tray with FOOD on it! I almost ambushed the poor guy as he put it down near me and made a grab for the small roll closest to my hand. With the finesse of the starving, I crammed it in my mouth, ignoring the two standing in the room. I barely noticed when the tray bearer bowed slightly and left. I tried to grab the plain pewter carafe too, but the second elf got it first and filled the nearby goblet. I turned with a frown gobbling my food, ready to fight tooth and nail for that cup when ..spluuuuffff! I spit out half the roll all over the bed.  
  
Standing there, holding the goblet and looking, thankfully, sort of amused, was Lord Elrond....dressed in a swirl of black robes......as the elf.......who had his face.......covered! I swallowed what little bread was in my mouth and got set to give him such a verbal blistering his ears would peel when I sucked in too much roll and started coughing up a lung. I bent over, eyes streaming. He put the glass down and thumped me hard between the shoulder blades, which loosen what I had choked on and I stopped hacking up breakfast.  
  
I took a moment to catch my breath and before I could say anything, he handed me the goblet. I looked at it desperate to drink it but worried it was a sleeping draught. There were things I needed to say before I did anymore sleeping! I stared down into it and closed my eyes tiredly as thirst won out and I tossed it back. Thank goodness, it really was just water.  
  
"I could use some more of that," I said hoarsely as I held out the glass. He filled it again and set it aside and I made a grab for it and he pulled it away. "All in good time Marie. You are a little too dehydrated to flood yourself with water right away."  
  
I sat up with that, eyes blazing, "And whose fault it that!?? YOU! You-you pointy eared.............sneak!!! How could you do this to me!! I was having just the best time in the world with Hollasfar wondering when he would snap my neck or something because...well, he could. I will probably never walk again without a limp (yes, yes, being the melodrama queen, but I was very ticked off) while you were playing..........ZORRO or something being all mysterious and............."  
  
I ran out of things to say because well, frankly I WAS relieved (naturally) it was he and really angry he had let it go on as long as it had. And I hated to admit it to myself, but I had really been frightened. Hollasfar had looked quite unstable there at the end. Scarily so. I flipped the top blanket to fling the bits of roll off to hide my relief.  
  
"Zorro? What is that?"  
  
"Never mind!!" I said crossly and hugged myself, starting to tremble in reaction. My eyes filled with tears. Stupid stupid elf lord!  
  
I turned away from him and pulled the blankets up over my head. I wasn't really hungry now anyway and it was obvious that I wasn't going to get anymore water, and my head hurt and suddenly a big sob burst out of me. And I started to cry helplessly.  
  
I felt the straw give as he sat on the mattress. And for a moment he made no move and caught up in my crying I barely realized it when he pulled me up and put his arms around me. I clutched his robes trembling uncontrollably and tried to stop slobbering all over him but it took me a few minutes. He patted me on the back and said soothingly. "Marie, shhhhh, Marie. Everything is all right now. Hollasfar is locked up. I could not rescue you as quickly as I wanted to because Hollasfar's followers revolted and there were a great deal of chaos to unravel. Shhh. You'll be fine in a few days."  
  
I slowly stopped crying and wiped my face with my dirty sleeve, shivering as I did so. But now I was really tired and just lay against him staring at the door sightlessly. I was almost asleep, when he sat me up and looked at me, his eyes warm and compassionate. He brought a hand up to my face and smiled and then lay me back down. I yawned and I swear, just before I fell asleep, I felt a soft kiss on my forehead.  
  
I awoke with a small headache and a slightly queasy stomach but the rest of me felt okay, even my leg. I flexed it a bit wincing, but the deep pain seemed to have faded off some. Or some one made it fade off some. I rubbed my forehead and remembered vaguely the soft kiss. If he thought that was going to make up for letting me be hauled around like yesterday's garbage, he had another coming to him! But I smiled in spite of myself.  
  
I saw the carafe was there and no elf lord to stop me, so I sat up, grabbed my goblet and filled it up. I drank quickly and then set it down with a frown. This one was not completely water. I shrugged. No matter. There was a bowl of broth, now cool, which I also drank quickly. Sitting up, I noticed I was just wearing my chemise, which made me sigh heavily. So obviously I wasn't going anywhere soon. I tried to stand, but my leg was just not having it. And fell back on the bed. Darn it. Now I was stuck here and Elrond had said something about the elves revolting. But I could hear nothing through the thick door. At least there was a fresh candle.  
  
I sat there swinging my feet debating about whether to lie down again, when the door opened and my erstwhile rescuer appeared. He was dress in dark black pants tucked into knee-high black boots with long grey robes over his tunic that swirled around him. His hair was unbound and he held a bundle of clothing and a blanket.  
  
"We are leaving for Rivendell Marie. Come, get dressed." He tossed me the clothes and lay the blanket on the bed. I pulled the dress on over my chemise awkwardly and slowly, trying not to yank my shoulder, and looked at the stockings but figured they'd be more trouble than they were worth. Sitting there I looked at him with a slight frown as I adjusted the dress. "What has happened to Hollasfar and his followers?"  
  
"The followers are staying here and Hollasfar is coming with us."  
  
"You trust them not to make trouble?"  
  
"Yes. They have had enough of Hollasfar's half-baked promises and this minimal existence. Most are ready to go home."  
  
"Oh won't King Thranduil be pleased."  
  
"He and I will undoubtedly hold a few discussions on their futures."  
  
"Is his daughter really at Rivendell?  
  
"Yes, recuperating from a broken leg. She was escaping her father apparently."  
  
I shuddered. Gee, not hard to imagine why. "He was mighty upset you were helping her out."  
  
Elrond smiled grimly, "He is unhappy about many things. Come," he unfolded the blanket and held it out like a cape as he came towards me, "It is time to leave."  
  
I propped myself up as well as I could and he scooped me up and wrapped me in the blanket. I leaned against him tiredly. I thought I was feeling better, but I wasn't and my stomach was still uneasy, but I figured it was the food.  
  
He carried me silently out of the stone fortress into the courtyard where I saw a great many horsemen milling about. He passed me to a waiting elf, vaulted into his saddle and then took me back. I rubbed at my scraped wrists and tried to put a positive spin on things as the whole troop of elves swung around and trotted out of the fortress, all the horse's hooves clattering and echoing off the stone. I shuddered as we went under the portcullis. I would be supremely happy never to see the place again.  
  
As we took off down a rocky mountain road, I could see why all the robes and blankets, it was clouding up and a high thin wind brushed coldly across my cheeks.  
  
I was nodding off, when I realized there were some things I needed to get straight in my head and I tried to sit up some.  
  
"You haven't told me what WERE you doing here? Why the disguise? I mean, I know why the disguise, but why did you do it?"  
  
He chuckled as he looked down at me. "I wanted to get to the heart of the matter Marie. Of course I knew of his fortress. I helped repair it 20 years ago after a series of bad storms. I wanted to observe his followers and get to the root of the problem, one that would be nigh on impossible to get from Hollasfar...........except possibly under compulsion and I am not certain it works as easily on elves as it does on humans! I am sorry you got pulled into this mess."  
  
I slumped back down. "Me too! Just when I was getting around on my own." My eyes clouded up. "And I am sick too."  
  
"I am sorry for that as well Marie."  
  
"Well, you can't do anything about it."  
  
"Actually, I made you sick."  
  
Now, if that wasn't a leading line........'why you make me so sick that..."  
  
"What are you taking about?"  
  
"There was a little something in your tea during the ride. Just enough to make you sick and-"  
  
I hit him on the chest, but it was kind of feeble. "You horse's behind!! Why did you do THAT! Aren't I enough trouble for you as it is!!"  
  
"To keep Hollasfar from hurting you further Marie."  
  
He answered quietly. "I knew he would not be able to tolerate a sick human. Elves do not get sick---"  
  
"I know, "nor do they wither and age..." Yes, yes, yes, I have read the books and seen the movies..."  
  
Lord Elrond just shook his head at my references. "I would like some time to read these books you speak of..."  
  
"Don't change the subject!! Well, well, aren't you going to make me un- sick? I'm feeling crummy right now!"  
  
"You've already had the antidote this morning. And you will get more tonight when we make camp."  
  
I groaned. "Poisoned by the Lord of Imladris. Boy, I'll never live that down. And neither will you!"  
  
He laughed again and adjusted me more comfortably in his arms. "We have a long ride ahead of us, I suggest you rest."  
  
"Or you'll what?" I said yawning and walking right the heck into THAT one.  
  
"This."  
  
No guesses.  
  
Once night fell, it got colder and as they set up tents, I sat by the quickly started fire holding a hot glass of tea. When he handed it to me I looked at him surprised. If the fire had just been started, how had I gotten a glass of hot tea already?  
  
"Hey, how'd you do this?" I held up the glass. "There wasn't any fire!"  
  
He leaned over me, his eyes catching the flames in them and whispered. "Magic." Smiling he strode off to help with the camp set up. I looked at the slightly clouded liquid steaming before me. Okay. There was some peppermint in it. Sighing I made a face and drank it. It was yucky tasting as usual, but the hot water was welcome and I finished it off.  
  
Huddled in my blanket, I held the now empty cup for warmth and just stared into the flames. I had only slept a few hours and then I sat up in front of Elrond quiet for the most part, thinking about Hollasfar and his daughter and the whole mess. Tolkien never wrote about when good elves go bad, at least I couldn't remember any tales...it was kind of sad, and well, rather human of Hollasfar to go all dark and twisted like that.  
  
Now I wondered what Lord Elrond was going to be able to do to help the elf. I looked over at him, holding a pole while another elf adjusted a rope and then pounded a stake. Knowing him, he would be fair and just about it.  
  
Giving Hollasfar something else to hate the elf lord for.  
  
Sighing, I put the now cold glass down and lay my head on my knees. I really hoped this was it for Hollasfar. I shuddered. I have never been the victim of violence and I really never wanted to be again.  
  
I stretched my leg out wincing. It wasn't as painful as before, but the cold air and the riding still made it sore. And my face still hurt some from being whacked and my shoulder...I sat up trying to get comfortable. I pulled the blanket around me again.  
  
Dinner was just lembas and miruvor, which was okay by me as I was still not feeling a hundred percent.  
  
Lord Elrond came over and sat by me, placing a hand on my neck. "The tent is all ready, do you want to go lie down now?' His hand felt warm and I just nodded. He picked me up and ducked under the flap of the nearest tent and lay me down in a nest of blankets, covering me thoroughly. I was asleep before he left.  
  
It was raining softly when I awoke and after a little breakfast and another glass of hot tea ala Elrond, I sat by the fire until they were done striking camp.  
  
Efficient as always, the elves were done in short order and soon we were on our way.  
  
Elrond wore his cape again though he had pulled the edges around us both. As the horses plodded through the dripping fragrant woods I asked him quietly. "Where is Hollasfar? I do not see him."  
  
"He has gone ahead with four of my most trusted warriors."  
  
"How did you get so many elves here so fast?"  
  
"They followed at a discreet distance. As I said, I wanted to end this for good."  
  
Nodding, I had a sudden thought. "Hey, if I am sick, you must have made Fingalan sick too."  
  
"Yes, but he should recover quickly, if not either Glorfindel or Erestor will know what to do as I discussed my plans with them. How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Okay, achey, my leg hurts and my shoulder."  
  
"I will take that as a not so well." I nodded again tiredly. I really really wanted to get off this horse. Actually, I was beginning to think amputation might not be a bad idea. But I was a little leery of the level of surgical skills in this day and age, even Elrond's.  
  
So, I decided to keep the leg, but I really wanted it to stop hurting. I shifted uncomfortably in front of the elf lord and was just wondering if I could put my bad leg in front of me around the saddle horn when I heard a shout ahead of us. 


End file.
